


I don't know what I did to deserve you

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas gift, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Getting sick at Christmas sucks, Gift, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto wanted to go look at the Christmas lights with you, but happened to get sick for Christmas instead. Then, you get an idea...





	I don't know what I did to deserve you

When you heard him cough till he was almost out of breath into his arm, that was the moment you knew he was sick, and he was doing his best to hide it from you. You sighed a little and smiled, moving close as you let your fingers gently brush against his arm to get his attention.

“Hey Sunshine,” you cooed softly. “Not feeling well?”

He blinked and shook his head. “N-No, I mean, I’m alright just a bit of a cough is all.”

You smiled softly and hummed, rubbing his arm gently again. “We don’t have to go out and look at the lights tonight if you’re not feeling well.”

“No way!” he huffed. “We’ve been planning this for a week, there’s no way we're–” he turned his head again, and coughed into his arm.

You felt bad for him, you did. You knew what it was like to feel under the weather and still push through it because you didn’t want to disappoint others, or make others worry. With a sigh and a smile that danced across your lips you hummed again.

“Well then, how bout we make a deal?” you reached up gently, cupping his slightly warm cheek.

He blinked at you, confused. “A deal?” and sniffled softly.

With a smile you nodded your head gently. “Yeah, tell ya what, we’ll look at lights after you take a little nap. It’s just starting to get dark so if you sleep a little while, you might feel better after.”

He whined softly and gently nuzzled his cheek into your palm. “B-But I don’t…I just don’t want to miss them.” he reached out then and gently took your hand, thumb petting against your knuckles.

You smiled more so as you pet your thumb against his cheek. “We won’t miss them. Promise, a little nap never hurt anyone. Do you want me to get you something so you can sleep a little better?”

He whined again but nodded, and with a small giggle from you you gently led him to bed. When he was all tucked in he groaned again, sounding annoyed before you leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll only sleep for a little while, then we’ll go, Okay?” he sniffled.

“Okay.”

You watched his eyes flutter shut and his breathing even out. Placing your hand lightly against his cheek, you hummed, noticing that he was warmer than before, probably due to a small fever. With a nod of your head you slipped from the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind you.

You paused in the hallway, looking out at night sky seeing how all the houses in the area were lit up with twinkling lights and decorations. Prompto was in no shape to go out tonight and you knew it – it was then you got a brilliant idea. With a bright smile you rushed to the front room, grabbed your coat and your phone, and headed out.

You returned later to find him still sleeping and with a nod of your head you got to making him something light to eat. Placing it on the bed tray you took it into the room and knocked on the door gently, hearing him softly groan within.

“Prompto?” you smiled as he gently rubbed his eyes and groaned. “How are you feeling?”

He sniffled softly. “Tired, but a little better. How long was I asleep?”

“Not long, couple hours maybe? I made you something, feel hungry?”

He nodded lightly and you gently placed the bed tray over his lap as he sat up, then sat on the edge of the bed. He looked a bit sad before you tilted your head. “Prom?”

“I’m sorry I got sick. We were gonna go look at the lights and everything.”

“Well, we still are going to.” you said with a smile.

He blinked up at you and you giggled as you brought your phone out of your pocket, setting it up on the tray so the both of you could see it. He blinked at you curiously before you pushed play on the video you took of all the houses in the neighborhood.

He went wide eyed then turned his head to look at you. “W-What?”

“Well,” you smiled softly. “I knew you weren’t feeling the best so I figured I’d go take a video of it, and we could watch it together.”

When you looked at him, he was a bit teary eyed. You blinked and let your brow furrow a little. “P-Prompto? I mean.. I know it’s not exactly–”

You blinked as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek, before he leaned back again, and smiled.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

You chuckled softly as you moved to cuddle up against him. His arm wrapped gently about your shoulders to pull you closer. He pressed his lips gently against your forehead and smiled against your skin.

“Thank you, babe, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for Ruby!


End file.
